ANBU's Addiction
by Ari'el.Holland
Summary: If it meant sitting in that same tree for the next century...then so be it. Such was the opinion of a certain ANBU Captain.


A cliché-d oneshot by the 11-year-old me.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing...Well, it can't be an absolute if I own the story right?

* * *

It was wrong.

Very wrong.

But, it just felt so damn good.

The 17-year-old ANBU captain, in all his Hyuuga glory and honor, crouched silently on a branch, staring into the dark room of a small apartment. His deep eyes silently gazing, expecting the occupant of the bedroom to come in any moment. And though his Byakugan was not activated, he could still see the inside of the dimly lit room, just like every other night.

Never would Neji have thought that he would be classified as a...pervert. But he couldn't help himself, no one could now.

It had become a need. An _addiction._

Many times in that short month had he tried to break away from this rather disgusting act and had been hopelessly unsuccessful. He knew it could black mark him forever if he was caught stalking the Gondaime's apprentice- The reason why he was wearing his ANBU mask. So when he tried to search for the root of this repulsive addiction, it came back all too clearly.

He had spent a week on a mission with Lee, himself and..Sakura. He never really knew the pink-haired medic at a level higher than acquaintance or comrade. And in that one week, he had truly realized how incredible Haruno Sakura was. She was talented, skilled, strong and not to mention- Beautiful. And within that mere week, he had found himself forming some foreign emotions inside for this exotic splendor of a woman.

That's why right now, he was hiding in a tree, opposite her house, eying the room through her opened window, waiting for the said woman to return from work.

Every night, he had somehow made his way to this tree and just watched her. Whatever she was doing, but he couldn't bring himself to watch her bathing or naked. That was just low. He couldn't bring down _her_ honor.

So even if she was sleeping, reading or eating. He would marvel as though she was the most incredible discovery in the planet.

And how he was going to face her when they met was a different thing because he didn't have a freaking clue on how to deal with that one- Otherwise, she would have been his girlfriend since the end of the mission. Emotions were something Hyuuga Neji was very unsure of. And he didn't like that. Uncertainty and emotions he promised he'd never bring himself to even test it. But now, both of it were coursing through his being in full force.

So for now, he'd watch her from afar and avoid her till he gets some damn balls to even talk to her, not even thinking about confessing his feelings. And if it meant sitting up in this damn tree every night for the next century then...so be it.

But his mental musings were stopped by the sound of the door swinging open almost violently. Stumbling into the room was Sakura and someone flushed against her body. Kissing her fiercely, peeling off the clothes on her body at savage speed.

Neji watched. His ivory orbs widened in raw horror at the sight.

No.

No!

_No! _

If anybody's lips should be attacking her creamy skin, stripping her clothes off it should be him.._ Not_ some random man who suddenly appeared out of now where. His blood boiled murderously as he continued to stare.

They fell on the bed, the man covering Sakura's lithe form- Strangely, she totally nude but the man still in his clothes. Neji squinted in the dark, trying to make out the features of the horny male ravishing the object of his fantasies. Slowly as the male, lifted his head, Neji caught sight of lucid, milky eyes that looked exactly like his.

A Hyuuga! But who?

The only other Hyuuga male Sakura knew was him. Remembering his bloodline, he flicked it on with a whisper of his lips and he nearly fell off the tree when he saw the man was him!

Neji stared as the man roughly massaged Sakura's developed breast and assaulted her toned abs with his mouth, making her whimper in bliss.

It wasn't him. It _couldn't_ be him. He was right here- in the tree. It had to be a transformation of some other guy. The Hyuuga male knew there were plenty of men who were infatuated with Haruno Sakura but he didn't know that Haruno Sakura was infatuated with Hyuuga Neji. Yes. The fact she thought this man over her was the Hyuuga Neji proved she had feelings for the umber-haired youth. But it still wasn't him who she was now rolling in the bed with.

Then who?

He flicked his gaze over their bodies and noticed something. The chakra flow and the chakra itself. Were both exactly the same. He gaped, blinking in disbelief.

It was a transformation. That was true. But it was a clone. Sakura's kage bushin. Oh Lord, it was some high level of masturbation. He stared blankly for a moment.

_Was this really happening?_

He had it figured out in ten seconds flat. The clone was fully clothed because Sakura had never seen him naked. And that way they wouldn't be able to go any further. He smirked, he had been waiting for this moment ever since he figured out his feelings. Something which people thought hell would freeze over before that would ever happen. Realizing that he had emotions like every other human on earth. Who would have imagined that would ever happen to _the_ Hyuuga Neji?

Twirling a kunai around his index finger, he smirked wickedly before he threw the weapon into the open window of the Haruno's house. Aiming straight at the kage bunshin. With dead accuracy, the kunai speared through the Neji transformation and lodged into the wall with a loud crack. The person above her disappeared into a puff of smoke and she sat up hurriedly, holding another kunai in her hand- Ready to fight.

Neji leaped from the tree and into the room, through the balcony doors. Sakura stared at the tall form of Neji, she recognized the mask- Eagle.

"Neji...?" She breathed out, panting and sweating heavily from her aroused state. He silently, swiftly pulled off his mask and dropped it on the ground with a echoing thud. Sakura stared at him through glassy, befuddled eyes as his fathomless depths began to cloud rapidly with lust.

He had finally cracked.

_Her_ plan worked perfectly.

The furious man eyed her movements. As she stiffened and blushed under his powerful gaze, she instinctively drew the blanket to her naked chest. How long had they not talked to one another about the ways they felt? It was quite certain, from what he just witnessed, that they shared the same sentiment for one another. Now, was just a matter about what they were going to do.

Which was going to be easy. Especially for a particular Hyuuga.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, or even blink for that matter, she was underneath him. His lips hovering deathly close to her own, his hot breath caressing her swollen lips, as he made a low growl, "How dare you..."

She blinked innocently, "...Wha-?"

His lips smashed on her mouth fiercely. Forcing his tongue in and clashing with hers.

As he pulled away to breathe, he rasped out, "How dare you try to make a clone of me for your...own purposes."

"No, how dare you! You sick pervert!" Sakura panted under him, frowning furiously, "Watching me at night..."

He stared. She knew. _Oh God, she knew_.

Well, that...would make things much easier.

Might as well get it over with and just take her right there, he didn't think he could take anymore of this...

_Self-torture._

"I love you..." He whispered, nuzzling her neck, "I love you, goddammit."

"I love you too," She mewled, winding her arms around his neck.

Well, hell didn't freeze over.

The world didn't end.

The Sandaime didn't come back.

Neji. Hyuuga Neji had acknowledged his feelings.

_Who the hell knew that would happen?_

* * *

What can I say, I was decidedly stereotypical at the age of 11, so don't mind the corn...But do sow the reviews! :D

(A thanks to **_jellybeansinabottle_** who told me to clear up the spelling mistakes even if it was so long ago. Thus the edited version! It's good to have people like Jellybean around... :D)


End file.
